


Slow Clap

by GrapefruitSpritzer



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapefruitSpritzer/pseuds/GrapefruitSpritzer
Summary: When you put a bunch of adolescent mages in one dorm, it's bound to happen eventually.





	Slow Clap

**Author's Note:**

> Found this fic on an ancient hard drive I recovered and decided hey, the DA fandom doesn't have enough smut fics right? lololol
> 
> Pretty sure this I did this as a kink meme fill but it was like 8 years ago and I have no idea honestly.

Greagoir himself could walk in right at that moment and she wouldn't even care.

They'd been fooling around for a while now, but he had never done anything like this before...and Solona felt like her world was melting away. His tongue traced little circles around her clit, then flicked over it, then lapped at it, each sensation unique and unexpected and incredible. She twined her fingers into his hair, unconsciously pulling his head closer, and she felt a low growl reverberate in his throat that sent a shiver down her spine.

He started eating her in earnest, applying more pressure with his tongue as her hips ground against his face, breathy little sighs and quiet mewling sounds turning into legitimate moans as she neared the edge of her release. She cried out as he pushed a second finger into her, curling them up to stroke that spot inside that made her back arch and her legs shake. He licked and sucked and nipped at her clit, his fingers pumping in and out at a steadily increasing pace, and just when she thought she would die from the pleasure...

He stopped.

Solona couldn't even find the words to protest, her mind was so far gone. She just made the most desperate keening noise, groping around in the dark for him, for his soft lips and long fingers and dammit Jowan she was so _close..._

A soft chuckle came from above her, and then his weight was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. She gasped as his hard length brushed against her aching sex, and then his lips were on hers, hot and demanding. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself on him, wrapping her legs around his hips to pull him closer to her.

He pressed against her opening and she arched her back, trembling with desire, but he didn't push into her.

“Tell me you want it,” he murmured against her lips.

Solona opened her mouth to curse or scream or tell him to fuck off, he _knew_ she wanted it, but her voice came out in a shaky whisper. “I want it.”

“I don't believe you,” he said, pulling back an inch, until she couldn't feel him pushing against her entrance anymore. Solona couldn't help the pleading noise that came from her throat.

“I want it...I _need_ it,” she begged. _“Please...”_

“What do you need? Say it, Sol,” he demanded, voice husky with restraint.

“I need your cock inside me,” she whimpered, all pretense of dignity out the window. “Fuck me, Jowan.”

As soon as his name fell from her lips he shuddered, slamming into her with one long stroke. It was too much after her torturous buildup, and she came harder than she ever had in her life, stars bursting in her vision as wave after wave of ecstasy so intense it was almost painful racked her body. She bucked and writhed and howled under him, oblivious to everything but the feel of his hard length plowing into her, his mouth feverishly working on her neck, his fingers twisting and tugging on her nipples.

It was an overload of sensation, and when she finally came down he moved his fingers to work that little bud between her legs once more, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body.

“Harder,” she moaned, digging her nails into the flesh of his back. He obliged, burying himself to the hilt with each frantic thrust. Solona gripped on to the posts of the bunk for support, raising her hips up to meet him with every pump, thrashing and moaning a mantra of faster, harder, _fuck me..._

Then it was too much for her, and she screamed, literally screamed his name. Between that and the way her walls were clamping down on his length as she came, he couldn't hold back any longer. With a final, punishing thrust and a loud moan he spilled into her, knees buckling with the sheer force of it.

Utterly spent, Jowan collapsed on top of her, her flushed skin hot against his as they both struggled to breathe. All was silent except for the frantic beating of their hearts, and gasps for air...

And then a slow, uncertain clapping began. Another joined in, and another, and pretty soon the entire dorm was applauding and cheering wildly like they'd just won some kind of competition. After all, the sex in their dorm wasn't usually quite so... _enthusiastic_.

Solona giggled even as her face went red with embarrassment, snuggling against Jowan's chest. He grinned and kissed the top of her head, drawing the blankets up around them.

They were still smiling even as a very uncomfortable Cullen led them to Greagoir's office, hand-in-hand.


End file.
